1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of construction equipment, particularly a device for easily applying filler material into hard-to-reach places such as, but not limited to, corners, joints, seams, or gaps.
2. Background
People engaged in construction work or house painting often rely heavily on filler materials, such as caulk, to seal corners, joints, seams, gaps, or the like. It is critical that these filler materials be properly applied so as to form a watertight and/or airtight seal and/or for aesthetic purposes. To achieve this purpose, a person must first apply filler material from a container and/or caulking gun to accomplish a desired result, be it aesthetic or otherwise, to the area to be sealed. The filler material then needs to be spread out and/or smoothed such that the area is completely covered with filler material and excess is removed, thus creating a proper seal and pleasing aesthetic. This second step can prove especially daunting when filler material must be applied to hard-to-reach places, such as corners, joints, seams, gaps, or the like. In addition, a person engaged in applying filler material to such spaces is also usually involved in other building activities and carries around and uses several tools or other objects. It is therefore advantageous for a worker to minimize the number of tools or objects needed for a particular job while also working in a timely and efficient manner. What is needed is a compact, lightweight device which allows a person to easily and properly smooth filler material into a desired space, while also allowing the user to handle other objects and/or complete other tasks without removing the device from his or her person.
Several hand-held products exist which are intended to aid in the application and/or smoothing of filler material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,860 issued to Campbell teaches a hand-held applicator with a tapered head and traditional tool handle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,854 issued to Groeneveld teaches a hand-held implement with a handle and a head for finishing tile joints. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,956 issued to Lemaster teaches a hand-held glazing tool with trimming blades and a handle plate intended to be gripped with the thumb and forefinger of a user. While the aforementioned tools may assist in the application and/or smoothing of filler material, they lack much needed properties. First, these types of products must be held in and guided by a user's hand, leaving only one hand free to perform other tasks. Second, filler material is usually applied to only small areas at a time and then smoothed before drying in order to ensure proper sealing and aesthetic. With the above-mentioned implements, a user must apply filler material from a container, put the container down, pick up and use the smoothing tool, and then place the smoothing tool back down on a surface to start the process again on another area of a corner, joint, seam, gap, or the like. This process is not only tedious but inefficient, especially for workers cramped in small spaces or faced with large projects. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, using a hand-held tool is not nearly as effective as using one's finger to manipulate and smooth filler material. A user has the greatest control over the quality of filler material application as well as aesthetic appeal when using a finger to smooth and wipe away excess material. Hand-held implements simply do not provide this type of control and effectiveness.
While using one's finger to manipulate filler material is preferable, a user should still have as little contact as possible with the filler material, which may or may not be hazardous, to avoid potential damage or injury to the user's skin from abrasion or contact with the material—that is, use over an extended period of time whether the material is hazardous or not, may cause irritation or abrasion of the finger. Some existing products attempt to combine the effectiveness of finger use with protective covering to prevent contact with filler material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,926 issued to Ray teaches an elongated hollow body with a closed end and an open end for receiving a finger. The closed end of the device can be used to apply and/or smooth filler material. However, the Ray device provides the user with access to only a single radius of curvature and does not allow a user to reach into converging gaps or corners. It can also be difficult to grip other objects or perform other tasks while wearing the Ray device. Another product, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,698 issued to Greneker, teaches a finger implement which slips over one finger and has wing extensions, but also requires a person to use their thumb for precision control. The Greneker device is not only bulky but also limits a user's ability to grip other objects while wearing the device. Additionally, the Greneker device is not specifically meant for smoothing filler material and thus would require an additional attachment to properly accommodate the task.
What is needed is a compact, flexible finger device which allows a person to easily and efficiently smooth filler material at a desired radius of curvature into a desired space, while also allowing the user to handle other objects and/or complete other tasks without removing the device from his or her person.